All Under Control
by SabrePlayz
Summary: A collection of short stories in the daily lives of Araluen's Rangers. Will is extremely OOC, because every short story with Will in it just demands he is. Other characters may be a bit OOC as well.


**Gonna try to update on this story more frequently, because it should be easier to write. These are just short stories, mind, so they probably won't exceed a thousand words. Got this idea from** moniquebowman, **so thanks!**

 _A Better Name_

 **Summary : Will feels that "Tug" is too bland and unexciting a name for a horse with such calibre. As such, he tries to find a new one. Takes place one day after Will got his horse.**

Will woke up that morning to find himself alone in the cabin. He wandered around his room and bumped into the bedside tablr. He rubbed the bleariness from his eyes, as well as his newly stubbed toe, and wandered into the kitchen. He found a note there.

 _Will,_

 _I'm sorry I had to leave you alone this morning, but I have a meeting with the Ranger Commandant._

 _Eggs are in the pantry, bacon in the larder and coffee beans are in the cupboard. I'll be back in a few hours._

 _Do._

 _Not._

 _LEAVE._

 _THIS._

 _CABIN._

 _I have a hungry child eating werewolf bear pet in the basement. If you leave, he will automatically know. And he will come._

 _Don't try._

 _Or he will come._

 _Your OUGHT TO BE RESPECTED mentor,_

 _Halt_

Will stared at the letter with fear in his eyes. He didn't want to get eaten. But he really wanted to go out with Tug. Will frowned. 'Tug' seemed a bit blatant. He wanted to give his horse a new name.

He made himself breakfast, which resulted in a crudely made omelette, burnt bacon and coffee. He was no food critic, so he thought his cooking was the best. That gave him an idea. If the werewolf bear monster was in the basement, his only exit would be the well. If he prepared some breakfast for the monster, then maybe he wouldn't eat him.

He set to work, using all the remaining eggs and bacon. He had to use four plates to fit the huge omelette and pile of burnt bacon. Finally, he was done.

Will opened the door with his toe. If his theory proved correct, after the monster ate breakfast, he would only wait until lunch time to eat Will. That left plenty of time to think of a name for Tug. Scampering over to the well, he placed the food offerings on the ledge and backed away. That done, he made his way to the stables.

He saw Tug munching on some oats and took his lead rein. He then led him to the small clearing behind the cabin.

 _Where are you taking me?_

"To this clearing, duh."

 _But why?_

"You need a new name."

 _But I like my name!_

"Too bad."

He tied the rein around a sapling and set to work thinking.

"What about...Hmm...Oh! Perfect! From now on, your name will be...Pully!" Will exclaimed. He wanted to test out his hypothesis that would make his horse fit with the name.

He got a large stone and tied it to a rope. That done, he tied it to Pully's girth. Then he smacked his rump and the horse dashed away. The rock flew off the ground and hit Will square in the face.

OOOOO

After he washed off he blood and covered the cut with a bandage, Will returned to the clearing. He brainstormed furiously. After a while, inspiration struck him.

He got the stone and the rope and retied it to the girth.

"Draggy, that's a good one!"

He took Draggy's lead rein and walked around the clearing. The rock moved slowly behind them. With the horse's version of a smirk, Draggy bucked his hindquarters. The rock flew in an overhead arc and hit Will square on the head.

OOOOO

Will decided to give up, after he cleaned and dressed his second wound. After that, he made a cup of coffee and sat in Halt's favourite chair. Speak of the devil...

"WILL! COME OUT HERE NOW!" Will heard a terrifying bellow and rushed to the door.

"What is it?"

"Oh, nothing. JUST A HUGE PILE OF FOOD LEFT FOR THE FLIES!"

Sighing, Will decided to own up. He stepped out of the house and confessed to Halt. His terrifying gaze was making it very hard. At the end of his tale, Halt's expression turned to one of resignation. He walked to the clearing in the back with curious Will at his heels. He found the rock with the rope still around it.

He lifted it up, and for a horrible moment Will thought Halt would strike him.

Instead he turned to him and sighed. Without hesitation, he knocked the stone against his forehead. He was knocked out cold.

Will stood there removing dirt from his fingernails. He saw Halt on the ground. Suddenly, he realised the sun had reached its zenith. It was lunch time. It was too late to help Halt. He dashed into the house and bolted all the doors and windows.

Better to face Halt's wrath than the werewolf's.

 **Whaddya think? This one was a long chapter actually, but I hope you don't mind.**

 **It's getting late, I should be sleeping. Hope ya guys enjoyed. If you didn't, that's fine. Everyone's entitled to their own opinion.**

 **...**

 **Everyone's a critic.**


End file.
